Rise Above The Storm (Shadow Storm Adventures Reboot)
by Sunblast X
Summary: Destiny. That's something that you create for yourself. This is the story of a pony with the heart of a warrior. Follow him as he joins the mane 6 in day to day life while also trying to achieve is goal: To become one of the strongest warriors Equestria has ever seen! Note: Takes place in an Alternate Universe. A reboot to my "Shadow Storm Adventures" story.


**Hey guys, here's the first chapter of the newly rebooted** _ **Shadow Storm Adventures**_ **. Unlike the original version, this version will be in the third person POV. This will also take place in a slightly different than the one from the show and you'll see why and how as the chapters are released. The main reasons I'm rewriting this story are because I changed my OC's backstory a bit and because the season 7 finale messed up my plans a little. Anyway, let's get this reboot started!**

* * *

Today was rather important one in Equestria. Today was the day of the Summer Sun Celebration, the day were everypony stays up all night to watch the ruler of Equestria, Princess Celestia, raise the sun. Certain ponies oversaw taking care of parts of the celebration while everypony else went about doing their own thing until said event started. There was one pony town that was going about his own business, enjoying the rather nice day.

He was a Pegasus pony with a silver coat. He had black mane, the front of it consisting of parted bangs that went down the sides of his face and stopping at his jawline, while the back of his mane stopped at his shoulders and long, black tail to match. His cutie mark was of a black storm cloud with three bolts of cerulean colored lightning shooting from it, the middle lightning bolt being than the two on the sides. He had teal colored eyes and around his neck was a necklace that had a claw-like item at the end. This pony's name was Shadow Storm.

The stallion was enjoying his meal of a hayburger and apple fries, when his phone started buzzing. Pulling it out, he saw that he had gotten a text message. But this wasn't just any text, this was a text from Princess Celestia herself!

 **Celestia:** _Hello, Shadow, it's been awhile, hasn't it? Lol. You're probably wondering why I'm messaging you._

Shadow Storm raised an eyebrow and texted her back.

 **Shadow:** _Hey Princess, what's up?_

 **Celestia:** _As you are aware, the Summer Sun Celebration is coming up. There's a student of mine arriving from Canterlot to check in on the preparations and I would appreciate it if you'd help them in doing so._

Shadow tapped rubbed his chin for a moment before giving a shrug.

 **Shadow:** _Sure, I've got time to spare. What do they look like?_

* * *

"Ok, Celestia said this pony would be accompanied by a baby dragon. A unicorn named Twilight Sparkle" Shadow said to himself, looking at the sky as he trotted through town.

"Come on, Twilight, just try!" he heard a voice say. Turning his head in the direction of the voice, he saw a unicorn mare accompanied by a purple and green dragon.

This unicorn mare had a purple coat with a dark blue mane with dark purple and pink streaks in it and a tail to match, her bangs covering her forehead. He cutie mark was a pink, six-pointed star with white points poking out from behind.

"Well, that was convenient" Shadow muttered under his breath smirk. That's when he saw the resident party pony, Pinkie Pie walk up to Twilight.

"Um… hello" Twilight attempted to greet her, only for Pinkie to release a prolong gasp and run off.

Shadow shook his head in amusement. He remembered when that happened to him. Well, that was Pinkie Pie for you. Knowing her she probably had a party planned later. Seeing an opening, Shadow Storm approached the two.

"Excuse me, are you Twilight Sparkle?" the Pegasus stallion asked.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" Twilight asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My name's Shadow Storm, Princess Celestia asked me to help you with the preparations" Shadow informed her.

"So, you're the pony that Celestia told us about" the young dragon beside her spoke up, Shadow Storm replying with a nod. "By the way, I'm Spike" the dragon introduced himself.

"Well, if the Princess is ok with it then I suppose it's fine" Twilight said.

"Cool. C'mon, I'll show you around" Shadow walked in a random direction, Spike and Twilight following him.

* * *

 _ **Sweet Apple Acres…**_

"So, the first thing we need to check on is the food, right?" Shadow asked as they approached a farm.

"That's right" Spike replied.

"Well, if anypony can fill the banquet for the celebration, it's the Apple family" Shadow commented.

Twilight sighed, "Let's just get this over with" she said.

"Hey AJ" Shadow greeted the orange farm pony.

"Howdy, Shadow Storm. Who's this?" Applejack asked, noticing the unicorn beside the Pegasus.

"Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle—"

"Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like makin' new friends!" Applejack greeted Twilight, shaking her hoof like crazy.

"Friends? Actually, I—"

"So, what can I do you for?" Applejack asked, leaving Twilight's foreleg shaking. Shadow placed his hoof on Twilight's shaking foreleg and lowered it, causing the shaking to cease.

Twilight cleared her throat, "Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?" she asked.

"We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?" Applejack asked kindly.

"As long as it doesn't take too long..." Twilight replied as Applejack ran off. In that moment, the sound of triangle was heard.

"Soup's on, everypony!" Applejack shouted. This caused tons of earth ponies to gallop and gather around.

" _They must be having their annual family reunion_ " Shadow thought.

"Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family?" Applejack offered.

"Make it quick, AJ" Shadow said.

"This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp..." Applejack took a deep breath, "Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith" she finished introducing her extremely large family. "Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests" she said to the elderly green earth pony asleep in a rocking chair.

The elderly pony snorted before waking up, "Wha..? Soup's on? I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'." Granny Smith said as she joined the others, albeit rather slowly.

"Why, I'd say you're already part of the family!" Applejack commented.

Twilight spat out the apple she was eating and laughed nervously. "Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way" she said.

"Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?" Twilight and Shadow looked down to see young Apple Bloom giving huge, sad puppy-dog eyes.

"Sorry, but we have an awful lot to—"

"Twilight, don't be a stick in mud. You can't get through the rest of the day on an empty stomach" Shadow spoke up, placing a hoof on her shoulder.

"…fine" Twilight said a flat face of defeat. The Apple family cheered in delight.

* * *

 _ **Ponyville…**_

"Food's all taken care of, next is weather" Spike said as the three of them arrived back in Ponyville.

"Ugh… I ate too much pie…" Twilight groaned painfully.

"Yeah, you really should've stopped when you were just full enough" Shadow commented as he walked beside her.

"How is your stomach not hurting? You ate as much as I did" Twilight asked.

"Fast metabolism. I can eat a lot and my body will just burn it off" Shadow told her. "I have to eat a lot anyway"

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"Well, let's just say I'm no ordinary old Pegasus" Shadow replied rather vaguely, making Twilight raise an eyebrow. What did he mean by that?

"Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds" Spike told them.

"Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she?" Twilight asked rhetorically. It was in that moment that Twilight was hit in the side by a rainbow blur, sending her into the mud. The purple unicorn released a groan.

" _Aaand there's Rainbow Dash…_ " Shadow thought with a roll of his eyes.

Rainbow laughed sheepishly, "Uh, 'scuse me?" she said. Again, Twilight groaned. "Lemme help you" Rainbow Dash flew off, and then came back with a rain cloud. She stomped on top of it, causing water to rush out of it. "Oops, I guess I overdid it" Rainbow said, seeing Twilight's drenched state.

"Ya think?" Shadow said in a sarcastic monotone.

"Um, uh, how about this? My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry!" Rainbow flew around Twilight in a circle, creating a small tornado which soon dissolved. "No, no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome" Rainbow said as she descended to the ground. Upon, seeing Twilight's mane though, she burst into a fit of laughter.

Spike had also burst into laughter. While Shadow didn't exactly burst into laughter like those two, he did release a light chuckle. It was quite funny.

"Let me guess. You're Rainbow Dash" Twilight said, unamused.

"The one and only" Rainbow leapt into the air. "Why, you heard of me?" she asked, getting up in Twilight's face.

"I _heard_ you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear" Twilight rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather" she informed Rainbow Dash.

"And I'm showing her around town" Shadow Storm added.

"Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing" Rainbow replied, lying back on a cloud.

"Practicing for what?" Twilight asked.

"The Wonderbolts! They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!" Rainbow said while doing two somersaults and landing on another cloud.

" _The_ Wonderbolts?" Twilight asked.

"Yep!" Rainbow replied.

"The most talented flyers in _all_ of Equestria?" Twilight asked.

"That's them!" Rainbow said.

"Pfft! The Wonderbolts…" Shadow scoffed under his breath, rolling his eyes.

"Pfft! Please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day" Twilight said with a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat" Rainbow replied.

"Prove it" Twilight retorted with a challenging glare and a grin.

"Oh, you're so going to regret that…" Shadow rubbed his temple. With a swift flourish of motions, Rainbow Dash had indeed cleared all the clouds within record time.

"What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging" Rainbow said as she landed on the bridge, leaving Spike and Twilight with a stunned expression.

"See? I told you" Shadow said.

"You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more. You too, Shadow" Rainbow said before flying off into the distance.

"Alright, let's go" Shadow said nonchalantly as they headed to the nearby building.

* * *

"Decorations. Beautiful..." Spike said.

"Yes, the décor is coming along nicely. This ought'a be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed" Twilight commented on the decorations.

"Agreed" Shadow nodded.

"Not the décor, her!" Spike pointed at a white unicorn with a curly indigo mane and tail wearing light blue eyeshadow, her cutie mark being a trio of diamonds.

"No, no, no, oh! Goodness no" the mare said as she declined several different colors of ribbon. There were literal hearts in the young dragon's eyes.

"How are my spines? Are they straight?" Spike asked, combing the sides of his face.

"Dude, really?" Shadow looked back at him with a flat face. In all fairness, Spike was still a kid, so wasn't that surprising he'd have a crush on an older girl… one that was out of his league, no less. Still, it was cringy to watch. "Hey Rarity" Shadow greeted as they approached the fashionista.

"Hello, Shadow Storm, darling. Give me a moment, I'm 'in the zone', as it were" Rarity said as she added the finishing touches to the décor. "Oh, yes! Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Rarity, you are a talent" she said to herself. "Now, um, how can I help yo—" she released a yelp, "Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?!" she said, referring to Twilight's mane.

"Rainbow Dash happened" Shadow Storm informed her.

"Yeah, it's really not that big a deal. I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair!" Twilight told her.

"Out of _my_ hair? What about _your_ hair?!" Rarity walked up behind Twilight.

"Wait! Where are we going?! Help!" Twilight said as Rarity pushed her from behind with Spike somehow defying gravity by spinning his tail. Shadow sighed and followed them.

* * *

 _ **Rarity's Boutique…**_

"No, no, uh-uh. Too green. Too yellow. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too frilly. Too... shiny" Rarity said as she made Twilight put on a series of outfits, until she finally settled on one. "Perfect! This one really one really goes with your coat. What do you think, Shadow Storm?" the fashionista looked at the silver Pegasus.

Twilight's outfit was a baby blue corset with bedazzled with sever different gemstones, with the huge one in the center of her chest being an emerald, a pearl bracelet around her left hoof. It was enough to make a blush appear across Shadow's muzzle.

The stallion cleared his throat, "She looks, uh… pretty…" Shadow said, glancing off to the side. " _Son of a bitch. 'Pretty' is an understatement, she looks damn gorgeous in that. And I gave Spike a judgmental look for how he saw Rarity…_ " he thought. Rarity sure knew how to make somepony look good.

"You were telling me where you're from" Rarity said as she pulled on the strings on the back of the corset, tightening it which made Twilight wince a bit.

"I've... been sent... from Canterlot... to—"

"Huh?" Rarity released her hold on the strings, causing her to crash on to the floor. " _Canterlot_?!" Rarity ran up into Twilight's face, "Oh, I am so envious! The glamour, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I..." she said before looking at the huge gem in the center of the corset. " _Emeralds_?! What _was_ I thinking? Let me get you some rubies!" she said, running off to find more gemstones.

"Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color!" Twilight said as she ran, Shadow following right behind, leaving Spike to sigh dreamily.

* * *

 _ **Ponyville…**_

"Wasn't she wonderful?" Spike asked with a lovestruck expression as he rode on Twilight's back.

"Focus, Casanova" Twilight and Shadow said in unison.

"What's next on the list?" Twilight asked.

Spike cleared his throat, "Oh, uh, music! It's the last one!" Spike told them. It was in that moment that they heard birds singing in the distance.

"And I think I know who's in charge of it all" Shadow spoke up. Not too far, they saw a butter yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail orchestrating a choir of birds. "Let me handle this" Shadow held his hoof up, walking towards the Pegasus mare. "Hey Fluttershy" he greeted his fellow Pegasus as he approached her.

"Oh, hello Shadow Storm" Fluttershy greeted back as she descended to the ground. The two pulled each other in for a quick embrace before pulling away.

"I see you're in charge of the music" Shadow said, looking at the tree full of birds with a slight smile.

"Yes… I am…" Fluttershy glanced off to the side, a light smile of her own.

"That's cool. Although, considering we have technology, we could've just gotten a radio, popped a CD into it and played music that way. Or higher a band that plays classical music if you want to go the sophisticated route" Shadow suggested. "But this is nice too"

"We still need a little more practice though, some of the birds are a bit off key" Fluttershy told him.

"I'm sure you'll have them ready in time" Shadow placed a reassuring hoof on her shoulder. "Oh, there's somepony I'd like you to meet" he motioned his hoof for Twilight to step forward.

"Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle" Twilight introduced herself to the Pegasus mare. There was a quite pause. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Um... I'm Fluttershy" Fluttershy replied, albeit very quietly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Her name's Fluttershy" Shadow chimed in, choosing to speak up for the timid mare. "As her name suggests, she can be rather shy" he added, placing a hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder.

"Oookay. Well, keep up the good work!" Twilight said before turning around. "Well, that was easy" she said to Spike who had popped out of the bushes.

Fluttershy gasped, "A baby dragon!" she shouted excitement, causing the birds to fly off in random directions. She then pushed Shadow Storm out of the way and ran up to the young dragon, accidentally bumping Twilight out of the way in the process. "Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before. He's sooo cute!"

"Well, well, well…!" Spike looked over his shoulder rather smugly at Twilight, who was being helped up by Shadow Storm.

"Oh my, he talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful I, I just don't even know what to say!" Fluttershy said as she floated in the air. Spike was then lifted into their and placed on Twilight's back by Twilight's magic.

"Well, in that case we'd better be going" Twilight said as she began to walk away with Spike.

"Wait, wait! What's his name?" Fluttershy asked, walking behind them. This left Shadow Storm by himself.

"Ok, I think my work here is done" Shadow said to himself before spreading his wings and taking to the sky.

* * *

 _ **Golden Oaks Library…**_

"Wow, the day must've really gotten away from me, it's already sundown" Shadow said to himself as he flew over the Golden Oaks Library. Now he was free to do what he wanted, at least until the celebration starts.

"Hey Shadow!" he heard somepony call his name. Stopping midflight, he looked down to see none other than Pinkie Pie standing at the entrance to the library.

"Pinkie Pie?" Shadow gave a quizzical look before flying down to the pink earth pony's level. "What's up, Pinkie?" he asked, floating just a few inches above her.

"Come inside and you'll find out" Pinkie replied as she went inside the library.

"Well, I was going to do some training, but I guess I have a few minutes to spare" Shadow said as he floated to the ground and followed the pink mare inside, closing the door behind him. Upon entering, he found that he could barely see. "Why's everything so dark? I can barely see my hoof in front of my face!"

"Shh! It's a surprise" Pinkie Pie whispered, placing a hoof over his mouth. It was then that the door opened and closed again.

"Huh. Rude much" they heard Spike's voice.

"Sorry, Spike, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone, so I can study without a bunch of _crazy_ ponies trying to make friends all the time" They heard Twilight reply. "Now, where's the light?" the lights then turned on the second she asked.

"Surprise!" Everypony, except for Shadow Storm, shouted.

"Saw this coming…" Shadow muttered under his breath.

"Surprise!" Pinkie appeared in front of Twilight, "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh, huh, huh?" she asked while jumping around.

"Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be _quiet_ " Twilight said with a slight annoyed expression.

"Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all *deep gasp*, remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean _everypony_ in Ponyville!" Pinkie just kept talking and talking, making Twilight groan.

At the dessert table, Shadow Storm was casually eating a cupcake and sipping… well, let's just say it was an adult drink. Looking up for a moment, he saw Twilight approaching with Pinkie Pie bouncing behind her. As Pinkie rambled on about her earlier meeting with Twilight, the unicorn herself had picked up a red bottle in her mouth. She would've poured the contents into a cup if it weren't for Shadow Storm placing a hoof near the edge of the bottle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. That is, unless you _like_ drinking hot sauce" Shadow said half teasingly. Twilight placed the bottle down and looked at the label to see that was indeed hot sauce.

"Uh, thanks" Twilight said.

"No problem" Shadow replied, taking another sip of his drink.

The unicorn mare walked past the Pegasus stallion, choosing to go upstairs to her room rather than stay downstairs partying.

* * *

Several moments later Twilight was lying in bed. She released a groan upon seeing the time on the ticking clock. In that moment her bedroom door opened, Spike entering with a lamp shade on his head.

"Hey Twilight! Pinkie Pie's starting "pin the tail on the pony"! Wanna play?" the young dragon asked.

"NO! All the ponies in this town are _crazy_! Do you know what time it is?!" Twilight replied, glaring out the window.

"It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony has to stay up, or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun! You really should lighten up, Twilight. It's a party!" Spike said before walking out, Twilight mockingly repeating what he said.

"He's got a point, you know. This would be a good time to lighten up" a voice said. Twilight looked back to see Shadow standing there with a friendly smirk. Twilight rolled her eyes. "What's got you all worked up anyway?" the stallion raised an eyebrow.

"I came here to learn more about the Elements of Harmony. But, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it!" Twilight replied as she looked out the window and at the full moon.

"The Elements of Harmony? Aren't those just a myth?" Shadow asked as he floated down in front of her.

"Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night" Twilight said, walking up and standing beside him, facing the other way as she looked at the moon.

"That's the story of Nightmare Moon" Shadow turned around, glancing at her.

"Yes, it is. I hope the Princess was right... I hope it really is just an old pony tale..." she replied.

"Well, you know what they say about legends. They're often based on true events" Shadow chimed in. The bedroom door then opened once more.

"C'mon, guys, it's time to watch the sunrise!" Spike told them.

* * *

 _ **Town Hall…**_

Everypony had gather inside town hall, it being the place where they would all see Princess Celestia raise the sun.

"Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited— well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went *deep gasp*, but I mean really, who can top that?" Pinkie Pie said extremely fast, Shadow and Twilight looking at her with flat faces. Fluttershy's bird choir began to sing. The mayor of Ponyville then spoke.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" The mayor said, everypony beginning to cheer. "In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year!"

Glancing at the sky, Twilight and Shadow saw four stars moved closer to moon, causing the image of the mare head within to vanish.

"Oh no…" Shadow gave a look of concern.

"And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria... Princess Celestia!" the mayor introduced the princess. However, when Rarity pulled back the curtains, Celestia was nowhere to be seen.

"This _can't_ be good" Twilight said.

"Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation!" the Mayor told everypony.

"Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding?" Pinkie asked, looking up and down.

"She's gone!" Rarity said, causing everypony to gasp.

"Ooh, she's good" Pinkie said before releasing a surprised yelp. Everypony looked up at the balcony to see purplish-blue mist rise from the ground.

"Oh, no…" Twilight said worriedly as the mist dissipated, revealing a black alicorn with a misty blue mane and tail. "…Nightmare Moon!"

Spike sighed before falling back and fainting.

"So, THAT's Nightmare Moon!" Shadow steeled his gaze upon the evil-looking alicorn.

"Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun-loving faces" Nightmare Moon said, making every other pony cower in fear.

"What did you do with our Princess?!" Rainbow was about to fly at her, until Applejack held her back.

"Whoa there, Nelly..." AJ said through her teeth in an attempt to hold the Pegasus back.

Nightmare Moon chuckled, "Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" she asked.

"Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty—" Pinkie was cut of by AJ shoving an apple into her mouth. Thank you, AJ.

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years?" Nightmare asked, getting close to Fluttershy, "Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" she ran her mane under Rarity's chin.

"I did" Twilight spoke up, "And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon!" she glared at her, causing everypony to gasp.

"Well, well, well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here" Nightmare Moon replied.

"You're here to... to..." Twilight gulped.

"Bring eternal night…" Shadow said.

Nightmare Moon chuckled, and then spoke, "Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last _forever_!" she told them, laughing evilly as thunder boomed.

Twilight gave a look of worry, while Shadow narrowed his eyes in a glare. Twilight was right, this wasn't good.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Welp, that's the end of this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **So, this version of the story takes place in an alternate version of Equestria where they have modern technology, like phones AND they still have crazy magic. I've also changed my OC, Shadow Storm's backstory. Granted, I never said what it was in the original version, but still, I changed it.**

 **Oh, and in this universe, certain events might happen sooner than in the show or not happen at all. And certain characters in this universe, such as Fluttershy for example, might have something secretive that makes them different from their tv show counterparts.**

 **If you have any guesses as to what'll happen in the timeline of this alternate universe, I'd love to hear them. And if you have any ideas for original episodes/chapters, I'd love to hear those too!**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


End file.
